1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display systems, and in particular to a display system for custom character strings formed from a selection of character units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices and systems are commonly used for conveying information, decorating, entertaining and other related purposes. Dynamic display systems are capable of changing to communicate different information and images. Such changes are often initiated by changing input signals to the dynamic display systems. Such devices and systems include electronic displays, projected images and various types of interactive communication devices. Digital display devices, such as LCDs and LEDs, are extensively used in dynamically displaying the output of electronic equipment.
Many types of displays have sentimental or personal associations, such as various types of portraits. Family members and friends provide popular subjects for portraiture.
In view of the highly personalized nature of portraiture, it is often customized with unique framing and other display techniques. For example, various combinations of frames and mats can be employed to customize a display and to compliment the displayed images. Text is often displayed, either by itself or in combination with one or more images. For example, portraiture is often combined with the names of the persons depicted. Other text and images can be included to provide a display which conveys additional information.
Many prior art custom display systems suffer from the disadvantages of being expensive, inflexible and limited to operation by trained operators. There is a need for a low-cost system for creating custom displays without special training, tools or equipment. Such a system should provide a wide range of choices in display formats, character styles, frames, mat options and combinations of text and images. Ideally such a system could be adapted for point-of-purchase marketing in retail establishments. A person could select from different alphabets of various lettering styles only those characters needed to form a particular character string, such as a person's name. One or more mats could be chosen to achieve a desired customized appearance. Additional display subject matter, such as photographs, news clippings, announcements, etc., could be provided by the person assembling the custom display to provide a personalized quality.
Greeting cards are an example of a medium for conveying personal messages, and are particularly popular in connection with certain events and occasions. Interactive equipment has been devised for personalizing greeting cards with personal messages, artwork and other design features. However, such equipment is relatively expensive and can require a significant commitment of resources and floor space by a retailer. Moreover, the subject matter available with computerized greeting card printing equipment is often limited to graphics and text stored in the computer's memory, thus precluding the effective incorporation of such personalized memorabilia as photographs, announcements, news clippings, etc.
The present invention addresses some of the shortcomings of the prior art. Heretofore there has not been available a custom display system with the advantages and features of the present invention.